


Snowmen and Snowball Fights

by IBoatedHere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, canadian jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: Shitty flings his bag towards the porch and dives into the snow. “C’mon Jack. The kids grow up so fast.” He points at Bitty and Bitty gasps in offence. “We have to enjoy the time we have with them.”“Why’d you have to point at me when you said kid? I’m twenty years old.”“Can you even move right now?”Bitty has stepped into a particularly deep section of snow. It’s over the edge of his boot. “That’s not the point.”





	

“You two have an unfair advantage,” Bitty says with a hand on his hip. He’s knee deep in snow and his toes are starting to go numb.

Nursey and Dex are lifting the middle section of their snowman onto the bottom part. Both sections are perfectly shaped and monstrous, already almost taller than Bitty.

“How do you figure?” Dex asks as he packs more snow around the bottom to secure it.

Bitty gestures to himself and Chowder. “We grew up where it never snowed.”

“Weak,” Nursey says as he tosses a snowball towards Bitty and Chowder’s sorry excuse for a snowman. It’s leaning forward and no matter what they do they can’t seem to fix it. “You’ve seen a snowman before right? You get the general concept.”

“There are five dozen sugar cookies in the kitchen right now all frosted like snowmen,” Dex adds as he shoves Nursey to the side so he can smooth out the front. “No excuses.”

Chowder props up their snowman with his shoulder so Bitty can build up the base as best as he can, grumbling the whole time.

“We should have split up,” Chowder says as the middle part finally slides off and crumbles when it hits the ground. “It should’ve been me and Dex and Bitty and Nursey. No offense, Bits. It’s not that I don’t want to work with you.”

Bitty pats his arm and starts to gather up more snow.

Nursey hurls a snowball at Chowder and it hits him square in the chest.

Chowder bends down to gather up snow to retaliate but Bitty steps between them.

“Let’s keep this civilized, gentleman. Even if Dex and Nursey are cheating.”

Dex throws the snowball that nails Bitty right between the shoulder blades.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response William Poindexter. But maybe my cherry crumble will drop out of rotation for a few weeks.”

“Aww, Bits.”

Bitty shrugs as Shitty and Jack make their way up the walk.

“Lookin’ good, boys,” Shitty calls. “Chowder, Bits, you making a volcano?”

“We’re doing the best we can,” Chowder says.

“Do you not know what a snowman looks like?” Jack asks, completely deadpan, and even Bitty has to smile.

“You can stand there and make fun of us or you can make yourselves useful and help us,” Bitty tells them.

“It can’t be four against two,” Dex says.

“Now who doesn’t like an unfair advantage?”

“C’mon, boys,” Jack says, Captain voice coming through. “Don’t let the snowmen tear the team apart.”

“We can go three on three,” Chowder suggests. “You two can have Shitty.”

“You don’t want me, Chowder?”

“No! It’s not that!”

“He just thinks Jack is crazy good at making snowmen,” Dex says.

“Why would I be good at making snowmen?”

“Because you’re super Canadian,” Nursey explains. “You’re made of snow and ice.”

“Maple syrup runs through his veins,” Shitty adds.

“He rode a moose to school everyday,” Chowder says and Shitty laughs so hard he has to lean against Jack for support.

“He was born in skates.”

“Instead of wrapping him in a blanket they wrapped him in a Canadian Flag.”

“Are you guys finished yet?”

“Come help us and we’ll stop.” Bitty pouts and Jack rolls his eyes.

Shitty flings his bag towards the porch and dives into the snow. “C’mon Jack. The kids grow up so fast.” He points at Bitty and Bitty gasps in offence. “We have to enjoy the time we have with them.”

“Why’d you have to point at me when you said kid? I’m twenty years old.”

“Can you even move right now?”

Bitty has stepped into a particularly deep section of snow. It’s over the edge of his boot. “That’s not the point.”

Jack sighs and drops his bag. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Jack is an architect when it comes to building a snowman.

It’s like Bitty blinks and all of the sudden there’s a perfectly made snowman in front of him.

“Whenever my dad got back from a roadie we’d make a snowman,” Jack says softly as he helps Chowder set the head on the torso. “He was gone a lot. I had a lot of practice.”

Shitty, on the other hand, completely destroys all the progress Dex and Nursey had made.

He’s clumsy in the snow and gets bored easily and when he head of their snowman breaks apart for the third time he picks up a chunk of snow and throws it towards Jack.

“Stop being so good at this, Jack.”

“You’re the one that said we should do this.”

“I didn’t know you were going to be some kind of Rainman level snowman builder.”

He hurls another chunk that hits Bitty in the shoulder and Bitty, who’s still sore from the kid comment earlier, grabs a handful of snow to throw back.

Bitty’s aim is deadly and it’s a direct hit to the back of Shitty’s neck.

He only has a few seconds to feel smug before the snow starts flying.

Bitty gets hit a few times as he throws snow back and Chowder ducks behind their snowman for protection.

Jack ignores everything and keeps working on the snowman until he stands up suddenly and gets a snowball to the side of the face courtesy of Bitty.

Both of Bitty’s hands fly to his face. “Jack, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to hit you. I was aiming for Nursey and you got in the way. I’m sorry.”

Jack flicks snow out of the collar of his jacket and takes a step towards Bitty.

Bitty tries to back up but he’s in too deep and trips over backwards.

Jack is kneeling next to him and dropping snow onto him in an instant.

“Jack!” BItty yells, but it breaks off into a laugh when Jack’s gloved fingers connect with his stomach. Even through the bitter cold he’s still ticklish. “Let me up!”

Bitty is vaguely aware of the chaos going on around him.

Shitty has teamed up with Chowder to chuck snow at the other two but Dex has also officially turned on Nursey and it’s madness that Bitty only catches bits and pieces of as he struggles to get some kind of leverage over Jack. He manages to get his legs free but before he can move Jack slides one leg over Bitty’s thighs and brackets Bitty beneath him.

Jack is heavy and strong and he doesn’t budge until Bitty makes a truly pathetic sound and Jack takes pity and rolls off of him. Bitty follows his momentum and swings his knee over his lap to straddle him, ready to get his revenge, but when he looks down at Jack he can’t move.

Jack’s spread out beneath him, all warm and flushed and breathing heavily with a smile on his face and it’s everything Bitty’s ever thought of when he can’t stop his mind from wandering in the middle of the night.

“Hey Bits,” Jack says, voice low and rough and Bitty takes a deep breath then slides off of him to lie by his side in the snow.

Jack cranes his neck to look at Chowder and Shitty who are holding Nursey face down in the snow while Dex jams snow down the back of his jeans.

Bitty looks at the long line of Jack’s neck and how his pulse jumps at the hinge of his jaw as he gets his breath back.

This whole thing has been a zero to sixty ride.

Chowder laughs so loud and so suddenly that Shitty actually looks afraid and Jack hums.

“I had no idea Chowder had that in him. He’s usually so sweet.”

“Goalies are a constant surprise,” Bitty says and Jack turns back with a smile and notices the way his teeth are starting to chatter.

“You cold, Bits?”

“What do you think?” Bitty slaps a hand across Jack’s chest and leaves it there.

“I had to defend myself.”

Bitty rolls his eyes and Jack picks up Bitty’s hand and examines the fleece of his cheap gloves.

“You need better gloves, Bittle.”

“These are fine.”

“Your fingers are going to freeze off.”

Bitty’s jeans are soaking wet. There’s snow melting in his boots. He doesn’t even know where his hat is anymore.

“My fingers are the least of my worries.”

“Gonna be hard to play hockey without fingers. How are you going to roll out pie dough?”

“I’m sure I’ll figure something out. Nice ones are expensive.” He starts to pull his hand away but Jack doesn’t let him. Instead he pulls the glove off and reaches for Bitty’s other hand and does the same. He drops the gloves on the ground by his hip and brings both of Bitty’s hands up to his mouth and breathes into them, lips touching his skin.

_Zero to sixty. Zero to sixty._

Jack holds both his hand in one of his own as he takes his own gloves off with his teeth and slips them on Bitty’s hands.

The gloves are dry and warm but a little big and Bitty curls his fingers towards his palm.

“You can borrow those until you get good ones.”

“Don’t know when that’s going to be.”

“Well, Christmas is coming.” Jack winks and pushes himself to his feet. “You should come inside and get warm. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I should probably help dig out Nursey.”

The rest of the guys have left him buried beneath two feet of snow and have restarted work on the forgotten snowman.

“I’ll be in after.”

“Okay. I’ll have hot chocolate waiting for you.”

*****

Bitty’s sitting cross legged on his living room floor in Madison surrounded by wrapping paper.

It’s a pretty good haul this year. Mostly gift cards; Dunkin’ and Itunes and one to Williams-Sonoma from his Moomaw that he already plans on using on a new tart pan.

“There’s one more, Dicky,” his mama says as she points with her foot towards the back of the tree.

It’s small and wrapped in green paper with little reindeer on it and Bitty recognizes Jack’s handwriting immediately.

_Merry Christmas, Bittle,_

_Stay warm._

_-Jack_

The gloves are the same color as Jack’s but they’re in his size. He holds them close to his chest and shakes his head. He already feels warm and they’re not even on yet.

“That boy.”


End file.
